During the transport of containers such as canned goods, jostling and rough handling of the packaging may occur. Under these circumstances, the containers may potentially become dislodged from the packaging and become dented or otherwise damaged. Even in the absence of rough handling it may be easier or convenient--depending on the person transporting the containers--to carry the same at an angle away from horizontal. For example, if the person transporting the goods has two cases of canned goods, instead of making two trips, the person may lift one case in each hand. Again, however, the possibility arises that the containers may become dislodged from the packaging. Prior art cases are also formed of corrugated paperboard which typically does not have a long life, even under normal wear and especially when exposed to harsh environmental conditions. Such paperboard cases are often scrapped and are otherwise not re-usable long term.
Consequently, containers such as an improved packaging or case is desired for containers such as canned goods, bottles and other packaged foodstuffs, which is reasonably inexpensive, lightweight and sturdy. The improved case should be able to retain the containers therein given reasonable rough handling and transport. The improved case should also have sufficient stiffness to support the handling and retention of the containers therein. The case should also be easily stored and transported, with and without goods therein. The case should also be reusable and have a long-term use life.